Rice Ball
by alees-sa
Summary: "And in that moment, May realized she really, really liked this boy. 'Drew Hayden, you drive me crazy.'" A short Contestshipping one-shot. Contains Fluff, May's mumbles and a warm Rice Ball.


**Rice Ball**

"Come on, Glaceon! We've got to do it right!" The brunette Coordinator exclaimed. Currently, May Maple was competing in the Johto Region for the second time as she was now 16. Clad in a red tank top with a Torchic design in the middle, black cycling shorts, and her orange trainers, May's been out training with Glaceon the moment she finished breakfast. It was past noon now and May was determined to train non-stop until she and her beloved ice Pokémon got this appeal right.

May's Glaceon was panting, obviously exhausted. But she wanted to make her trainer happy.

"Let's try it again, okay?" anyone could tell that May was already frustrated with the lack of results "Shadow Ball!"

"Glace-eon!" Glaceon cried and shot a Shadow Ball straight from its mouth.

"Now give it an Ice Beam then use Agility!" May exclaimed. Glaceon gave a full-blasted Ice Beam and for a moment, May thought this was going to work. The Ice Beam hit the Shadow Ball and destroyed it to bits.

'_So much for working…' _May thought.

"Glaceon, you're giving the Ice Beam too much power. We're supposed to make an ice ball so that you could use Agility to get on it then finally give the crowd an amazing Icy Wind!" May exclaimed, the appeal flashing in her mind. It would be perfect. May could tell this appeal would have everyone talking for months.

"Glace…" Glaceon apologized and May patted her in the head.

"It's all right…" May sighed "I'm sure we'll get it next time. Why don't we take a break for a few minutes?"

Glaceon was already snoring lightly.

May chuckled a bit and decided to lie on top of the grass for a while. Her stomach rumbled a little and May realized she hadn't eaten lunch yet.

'_It's all stupid Drew's fault!'_ May thought angrily and pulled a patch of grass from under her fingers. She threw it at nothing in particular. Even at 16 years old, May and Drew were still going at it like they were 10. Recently, May realized she had feelings for Drew. And she's lost two Contests since, allowing Drew to achieve five ribbons for entrance to the Grand Festival.

'_And I was already ahead of him! I had four ribbons. But I couldn't help but stare at him during the first round and it made me lose my focus. In the second Contest, I was already in the finals with him but one smirk from Drew and I was a goner.' _May sighed and threw grass again.

'_Stupid Grasshead.'_

May wanted to show him and everyone else that she was just as good. She decided that if she trained hard enough, she could beat Drew's ass and maybe finally be able to beat Solidad or Robert. A glittering Grand Festival cup will be placed in her hands and she would be praised and loved by all. Even Drew, despite his loss, will come up to her and finally give her what she longed for…

Alright, maybe that was getting a bit too carried away.

May sat up and shook her head _'The things you do to me, Hayden.'_

"Up and at em', Glaceon! Training's not over yet." May mustered up her cheerful voice even though she was feeling anything but.

"Gla..." Glaceon whined a bit before rolling over and standing up.

"Okay, just like a while ago." May snapped her fingers, a signal for Glaceon to stay alert "Shadow Ball!"

With no effort at all, Glaceon produced a dark glowing ball. The short nap had done well for her.

"Awesome!" May exclaimed "Now, use Ice Beam!"

To May's delight, Glaceon was able to put just enough power to make the glowing Shadow Ball into ball of ice.

"Quick, Glaceon! Use Agility!" May exclaimed and her ice Pokémon ran at the speed of light towards the ball of ice. It hopped onto the ball and stood with confidence.

"Okay, now use Icy Wind!"

Apparently, all good things had to come to an end. Glaceon lost her balance and fell on the ground. The ice ball disappeared and May ran towards her poor Pokémon.

"Oh, Glaceon, I'm so sorry!" Glaceon was panting again and May cuddled her into her arms. "Right, that's enough training for today. I've pushed you too hard."

"Glace…" the Eeveelution murmured before May called her back into its Poké Ball.

May groaned and shook her head. How could she have pushed her Pokémon and herself so hard? It wasn't about beating Drew. It was about her Pokémon and creating new ways to show their skills.

"That looked like a great plan for an appeal." May cringed at the voice. It brought her so much joy yet at the same time so much pain.

"Drew." May said and she turned around to face the chartreuse haired 16 year-old. Over the years, Drew got over his turquoise colored jeans and opted for black colored jeans instead. And now, he had a long-sleeved purple button-up shirt and a black undershirt inside. Puberty had done well to him as he now had the looks any woman would swoon for.

"I thought you would be training for the Grand Festival." May remarked stiffly.

"I decided to take a break and watch you in your upcoming Contest." Drew smirked at her.

"How did you even know I was competing in this one?" May put her hands on her hips, her face red. With anger or with embarrassment, May still had to decide.

"I always keep tabs on my rivals." Drew said "And it helps that this is the last Contest before the Grand Festival and you only happen to have four ribbons. This is yours, and many other Coordinators, last chance."

May had been in this 'last chance' situation plenty of times. Luck was often by her side as she always was able to achieve her five ribbons.

"Whatever." May scoffed "It still doesn't give you the right to spy on me while I'm training."

May wondered if the slight red that spread across Drew's face was him blushing. She smiled at him triumphantly and he coughed, trying to change the subject. May loved catching Drew off-guard.

"I wouldn't actually call that silly little appeal of yours _training_. It's been six years, May, and you still have a lot of work to do." Drew smirked at her.

May narrowed her eyes at him. _'Stupid Grasshead! First he says I'm doing a good job and in the next he says I'm not! Why won't he just make up his mind?'_ May thought furiously. But then again, why should she care? Did Drew's opinions really matter to her?

'_Yes.' _

May rolled her eyes and tried not to show that she was hurt "I-I'm just going to go back and have Nurse Joy check on Glaceon so we could train again."

May hurried away quickly but was stopped when a hand gripped her shoulders.

"Wait, May." Drew said. Now, May was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't Drew just leave her alone?

"What?" May practically hissed and furrowed her eyebrows when she turned to face him.

He had an apologetic look on his face but there weren't any apologies coming out of his mouth.

"Just─here." Drew hastily shoved a small warm package wrapped in white paper and a rose.

"What is─" Drew interrupted May.

He placed one of his hands behind her head and pulled her closer to him. May froze, barely comprehending what was going on. Drew's lips landed on her forehead and he spoke.

"Take it easy, May. You and your Pokémon will do great in the Contest. I promise." He murmured and May could feel his lips moving on her skin. Drew slowly planted a kiss on her forehead and May couldn't hold back her sigh.

Drew released her without warning and walked away without saying goodbye. He just waved his hand in the air, like he always did.

May was still a bit dazed when she unwrapped the package he gave her. It was a rice ball.

And in that moment, May realized she really, really liked this boy.

'_Drew Hayden, you drive me crazy.'_

* * *

_A/N: Whoa. How in the world did I come up with this? Haha! Tell me what you think! Thank-you for reading! _


End file.
